Alphabet Challenge Part 2
by JordanMax
Summary: This is a follow up from my AAML Alphabet Challenge. But this time the ships will vary. Parings include: PS,CS,GCS,IS,ORS,WS and HMS. M rating. [P is now posted for Plastered - Pokeshipping]
1. Awake

**A/N: Hi everyone! It's been awhile since I've written something. So I'm back and I decided to do another** **Alphabet Challenge** **. This one will be a bit different and instead of featuring just** ** _pokeshipping_** **I will feature a different ship for each chapter/ word. The ships included will be: pokeshipping,** ** _contestshipping, ikarishipping, oldrivalshipping, handymanshipping, wishfulshipping a_** **nd** ** _geekchicshipping_** **. This is to keep it fresh and different from the other one I did a while back. I also want to assure that I WILL complete this but can't promise an update schedule but rest assured that it will be completed!**

 **I will keep the rating as a** **T,** **not all chapters will necessarily meet the criteria for that rating but I just want to put it out there to be safe. This collection of one-shots will range in POV's and word counts as well.**

 **Lastly, I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, following and favoriting my stories in general I appreciate it very much! So let's get to it**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN POKEMON**

 _Pairing: pokeshipping_

 _ **A: AWAKE**_

The old rot iron clock hanging on the light blue wall to my right struck midnight and the hypnotic sounds of the 'tic-toc' filled my room thus making it harder to fall asleep.

Sighing as I untangled the flimsy blanket from my sweaty pajama clad body. This July heat was making it unbearable to doze off no matter how tired my body was. But, unfortunately my mind was wide awake no matter what I tried.

Getting up I walked to my half opened window that overlooked the Gym's backyard. The tall trees and hedges that border the property just where the tall wooden fence is was at a stand still. There wasn't a breeze in the air, it was thick and soupy and it actually made me feel kind of nauseous and it wasn't the mid summer weather either.

At first I thought my mind was playing tricks on me because I have always been very independent no matter how close my sisters and I got, especially with Daisy since I came home a few years ago.

But, somewhere along the lines that all changed. Not that I never worried about _him_ before, even when I was in full denial.

Nope, I always cared.

I always worried.

I always wondered.

Epescially if I hadn't heard from _him_ in a while and our weekly correspondence via video phone got disrupted due to _him_ being in a remote area where he would be virtually unreachable, no pun intended.

Through time though that all changed.

I caved.

I confided in Daisy how I felt and during a visit in _his_ home town _his_ mother got me to confess and confide to her.

I had a very strong relationship with the single mother of one.

Then _he_ came home taking second place in the League he just competed in.

I surprised _him_ yet again at _his_ home coming and the next night **it** happened.

That boy, no that guy at the tender age of sixteen brought me to his secret spot. We were watching the stars and _he_ tells me _he_ loves me and I told him that I felt the same.

 _He_ had to leave for a new adventure.

 _He_ promised _he_ stay in touch.

 _He_ did and _he_ has even given me surprise visits using Charizard as _his_ means of transportation and the weekly corresponding went from weekly to daily.

It's been a few days since I've heard from _him_ and I am still a strong women yes, but I'm worried about _him_.

 _His_ innate ability to always be the hero and not thinking before acting has me wide awake even though I should be tired after battling and training all day.

I shook my head and just as I got back into my bed I heard a familiar knock on my window.

I look over my shoulder and there _he_ is with Pikachu perched on _his_ shoulder.

I smiled. I was in disbelief.

I can't believe it, the one person who is the cause of my inability to sleep is just outside my window and stepping inside.

Pikachu jumped into my arms and then made his way onto my shoulder so my handsome boyfriend of just a few months gives me a bone crushing hug.

I sighed again, it was a good thing I was awake.

 **END**

Reviews are welcome ;)


	2. Bolts

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for reading the first installment of this Alphabet fic! You're feedback is always appreciated! I planned on posting this one yesterday which was my birthday BUT I ended up getting a tooth pulled and long story short it hurt a lot lol soooo that said let's get to this next one!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

 _Pairing: Geekchicshipping_

 ** _B: BOLTS_**

The sweet smell of summer wafted through the air in the bustling city famously known for it's many shops, cafès and an electric type gym located in the heart of the city inside the main attraction known as the Lumious Tower.

Most people like the locals and tourists were out and about taking in all the delights of the City and what it had to offer. Such as sampling all things from clothes to food; except for the Gym leader of course.

Lifting his bare arm to wipe the beads of perspiration that developed on his forehead Clemont turned to face his partner, Clembot.

"Do you think she'll like it? I-I hope she does. I know she's famous now and busy but will she like it..."

Clemont rambled on more to himself rather than projecting his voice to properly speak to his partner, all the while having the blush rise from his neck to his now rosy cheeks. The trusty robot shook it's head and raised it's arm to try reassuring the teen by saying with exasperation "Don't worry, she will love it!"

Lost in his thoughts he replied,"I just need to tighten these bolts right here and-"

"Hi big bother!"

"Ahh!"

The inventor was cut off and taken by complete surprise by his younger sister's sudden appearance. Usually he **was** used to her intruding but today, well he was more on edge.

"Bonnie! Don't sneak up on me like that I almost broke Serena's gift", Clemont said sternly but his demeanor changed seconds later when he asked,"Why are you here? I-isn't she supposed to be with you?" finishing that last part with a shaky breath, anxiety now fully taking over.

"Yup! She's just outside because dad and Professor Sycamore were talking about Mega Evolution and Serena stopped to talk but she'll be coming in once she's done!" Bonnie finished as she jumped gleefully with a wink and a knowing smirk.

The younger blonde was glad that her brother was finally going to tell the honey blonde how he felt. Plus, it didn't hurt that she looked up to her as a big sister and approved if she was willing to keep her brother.

At the sound of soft footsteps approaching and Bonnie's news Clemont and Clembot rushed to tighten the final bolts and move the gift out of plain sight. It shall be presented afterwards, it was a surprise after all.

"Bonnie? Clemont!? Where are you guys?"

Serena walked through the hall of the Gym leading her to Clemont's workshop. She didn't realize that Bonnie ran off while she spoke to Meyer and the Professor about the discovery of more Pokemon having the ability to Mega Evolve. Before she knew it time slipped away and was now looking for the lemon siblings.

The Kalos Queen was greeted by Clemont as she rounded the corner.

"Hi! It's so nice to see you again Clemont!"

Serena embraced the teen in a hug as she blushed when she felt him return the gesture. What she didn't know was that he was blushing too. What they both didn't know was that the moment didn't go unnoticed by the younger girl in the room, leaving Clembot to smile as well.

Pulling away from the hug with a mild blush Clemont asked with a hopeful tone, "Are you hungry? I haven't had lunch yet and I would be more than happy to make us something to eat."

As if on cue both Serena and Bonnie's stomach grumbled now turning her previous blush into a red rather than pink.

"Sure! I'll help you. I can make the dessert, deal?"

"Deal!"

Bonnie looked on with excitement and had her fingers crossed behind her back. _Please big brother don't screw this up!_

/

As lunch was coming to a close and Bonnie ate her last mini dessert that Serena baked. The blonde excused herself with the hopes that Clemont will find the courage and the words when he gives her his homemade gift and let's Serena know how he truly felt.

Getting up from his seat Clemont began to clear the plates from the table.

"Here let me help",Serena offered sweetly.

"Oh no no no that's alright you do-"Clemont started to say but was cut off by a sweet giggle.

Conceding he just smiled in return and took a moment to reflect on just how cute she looked that day. She was just an inch or two shorter than he was and her looked was casual but cute. She wore a pink silky dress that was more like a shirt and her bottoms consisted of a pair of sparkly black leggings and pink Ugg boots on her feet. Her honey blonde hair had grown just past her shoulder blades and the bangs were side swept much like they were when they were younger during their travels.

 _Who am I kidding I'm no where near what she would like. I'm a gym leader and an inventor._

While Clemont thought this he must have been making a face because Serena was waving her arms to try and gain his attention.

"Hello! Clemont are you okay?",Serena asked with a hint of concern.

Snapping out of his thoughts he replied," Oh yeah I was just uh thinking. But I'm fine! Hey um I have a surprise for you just give me a second and let me go get it".

He didn't give her a chance to respond but she wore a smile. _Maybe he feels the same way?_

A moment later the Lumious City Gym Leader came back with what it appeared to be a box. He placed it gently on the table in the kitchen and met the girls eyes.

The two watching from the door hiding around the corner in the other room went unnoticed. Bonnie and Clembot watched on with hope.

"For me?"

"Yeah go ahead open it!"

With shaky hands the teen opened the gift. The lid lifted open and revealed a Delphox, Pangoro and Sylveon. They begain to twirl around as the box lit up and a tune began to play. Speechless she recognized these Pokemon were none other than her own trusty performing companions.

A hand flew up to her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.

Clemont didn't understand and thought she didn't like it.

"What's wrong I'm sorry I thought you would like it. I mean I-I understand if you don't or anything bu-"

"No no I love it!",Serena assured and continued,"These are happy tears I promise! Thank you so much Clemont this is beautiful. I really do love it, thank you so much!"

She gave the boy another hug and he returned it firmly and she pulled away to look at his face and drew in a deep breath,"I really like you like as in like you like you."

Now it was Clemont's turn to be surprised, he was flabbergasted and that was putting it lightly.

"I like you too!"

As they both leaned in for their first kiss both Bonnie and Clembot rushed into the room with pure excitement.

"Yay! I thought for a second big brother that you were going to screw this one up",Bonnie exclaimed and flustering her brother but he didn't care. He was too happy.

They were all happy and she loved the gift. All it took was a few nuts and bolts.

 **END**

There it is! I hope you all enjoyed this one :)


	3. Challenge

**AN: Unrelated to this fic but is anyone into** **Miraculous Ladybug** **? I LOVE IT! I am officially all caught up with the show, having finally got a chance to finish watching and it is beyond adorable and the show proves yet again that I am shipper trash! That and I also can't wait for** **Girl Meets World** **season 3 to start up :)**

 **Also, the pain from my tooth extraction slowed down the writing process a bit because it's hurting longer than it should be :/**

 **Anyway lol here is the third installment of my fic, I hope you all enjoy :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN POKEMON**

 _Pairing: ikarishipping_

 ** _C: Challenge_**

The alarm sitting on the nightstand went off alerting the sleeping bluenette that it was time to wake up. The teen just came back from participating in Contests in the Hoenn Region. She took second place in the grand festival due to losing to May Maple, one of her best friends.

Today was her last day she was taking off from contests to rejuvenate after being gone for so long. Before she beings her ribbon quest for a second time in her home region, she has a meeting with the regional professor because she had promised to run an errand for him.

Getting dressed as fast as she could she grabbed a piece of toast and gave her mom a kiss as she ran out of the door while her mom called out,"Slow down, Dawn. You have plenty of time!"

The only response she received was a distant sounding, "No need to worry!" And a "Pip pip lup!" as her starter ran off after her.

Joanna sighed as she watched her daughter and partner run off in the direction of Professor Rowan's laboratory which was situated in the next town over. Shaking her head as she held Glameow. _That's when I worry the most._

 _/_

Runningas fast as she could, Dawn made it to Sandgem town with Piplup in tow.

Catching her breath,"Ok Piplup let's see what the Professor wants me to do."

The water type had a sweat drop forming on the side of his head. Where did she get all that energy from? And why the rush? Lost in his thoughts the tiny blue penguin was brought back to current events when he walked right into Dawn's leg.

"Pip pip pi-"

The starter was hushed mid rant.

"Shhh! Look who's talking to the Professor."

Dawn stopped by one of the big pine trees leading up to the path to the lab. She concealed herself behind it as she noticed the familiar figure with purple hair.

The tiny Pokemon followed Dawn's gaze and was startled for two reasons, who he was staring at and why the bluenett was blushing.

Two words, Paul Robelledo.

The teen was taller than she remembered him from their first meeting a few years back. His mauve colored hair was a bit longer and he still sported similar clothes from before. _I wonder if Paul remembers me?_ The bluenette asked herself trying to fight her blush.

/

"Ah yes I see you've been training hard Paul, your Pokemon all look to be in fighting fit. You certainly have a bright future ahead of you", Professor Rowan spoke gruffly to the teen as he looked at his Pokemon.

"Yeah we just got back from Unova", Paul replied back to the older man.

He lightened up after loosing to Ash in the Sinnoh League. He still has some arrogance but he different for the most part and treats his Pokemon better too. Not to mention he kept in contact with a certain trainer from Pallet Town, exchanging emails back and forth.

While recalling his team members back into their pokeballs he heard a strikingly familiar voice, one he recognized anywhere. He _did_ watch the contest performances while staying at local Pokemon centers in various cities, though he would never admit that out loud.

Turning around he saw her walk up the path as she greeted Professor Rowan with a smile on her porcelain features. _She's pretty_. But he quickly shook that thought. _She would never like me anyway, it would be too much of a challenge to do that._

"You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes I have a parcel that needs to be delivered and figured you could do it while you set out once again. Let me grab it for you."

With that the older man walked into the building to his left leaving the two teens to themselves.

Dawn turned her head to the right,"Hi Paul!"

The boy blinked as he leaned on the tree with crossed arms trying to feign indifference and only responding with,"Troublesome".

"Hey name is Dawn. D-A-W-N. Not Troublesome!"

Ignoring her outburst which made him smirk because riling her up was fun he looked to Piplup and cocked his eyebrow.

"Why is he still a stage one Pokemon?"

"Well because a long time ago he was in the middle of evolution and tried fighting it so I was given an everstone to hinder the process. He didn't want to change and I would never make him."

He nodded to signal his understanding of what she said.

This confused Dawn. The Paul she knew would have responded by calling her Pokemon weak and pathetic. But, he didn't just now. Before she could question it further the old Professor found his way back outside with his package for Dawn to deliver a few towns over.

Clearing his throat,"Here you are Dawn. Do make sure it arrives safely now. I've got to get back to work so good luck in your Contests and Paul good luck in your badge quest."

He went back in for a final time leaving the two alone again.

"Oh are you retrying the Sinnoh League again?"

"Yeah, I just finished with Unova and wanted to give it another try here. I'm assuming you are as well?"

"Yup! I just returned from Hoenn a week ago and now I'm off to try winning at home this time! Well, good luck, maybe I will run into you again?"Dawn said with a hopeful tone that Paul noticed and was a bit shocked over but held composure, not wanting the girl to know how he felt, not yet anyway she was still going to be a challenge because to him, the tone of her questions didn't exactly mean anything.

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks and good luck as well, later".

He walked off not giving her a chance to respond but she didn't mind. She just smiled because something about him was different for sure. _Well I do like a challenge._

She walked off and Piplup looked confused but followed his trainer anyway.

 **END**

 **So there it is, it's not a full blown relationshipy fic but it's in the beginning stages of what they will be eventually LOL.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Date

**AN: Hi everyone not much to say in this author's note this time around other than me just writing a little bit everyday when inspiration hit and me hoping you guys enjoy this next one!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

 _pairing: handymanshipping (implied pokeshipping)_

 ** _D: Date_**

"Ugh I don't know about this one. I really can't see how that could mean anything. Besides, I am in no way shape or form her type. I wish but, look at me."

Gary Oak looked at the Pokemon watcher with a sympathetic look on his face. He and his grandfather's assistant became pretty good friends over the years. They spoke often and it was nice to have someone close to his age around to talk too. Everyone else like Ash are out traveling in some way shape or form trying to make their dreams become a reality. So when given the opportunity he liked to return home every so often.

Tracey Sketchit looked uncharacteristically dejected when he spoke of his crush and shot down any possible inkling that she may feel the same way about himself. He was pretty convinced that Daisy Waterflower, the eldest of the Sensational Sisters didn't harbor romantic feelings like he had for her.

On the other hand Gary was trying to help the older teen see it the way he sees it. The young researcher was convinced of the evidence and facts presented that the blonde had feelings and he was going to assist his friend if he had anything to do with it.

"Oh come on bro, things _break_ at the gym and she calls _you_ who lives here in Pallet and she lives in Cerulean. She could easily have someone else like oh I don't know a _professional_ mechanic or plumber fix whatever was broken for that week", Gary started but wasn't done and cut Tracey off from butting in and added," Oh and what about that time when she got a pair of Luvdisc at the gym and called _you_ to visit to see them and then there was that one time when she had you clean the pool and allowed _you_ to take her out on a date as a thank you. Dude, seriously she smiles when she talks to you on the phone. I would know because I've seen it and gramps has mentioned it to me too. She _likes_ you. So ask her out already".

Blinking to process all this information in Tracey still sighed. He wanted to believe what he was hearing but just didn't want to get his hopes up. Heartbreak would hurt too much.

/

"These cookies are so good Mrs. Ketchum. Thanks again for inviting me over", Misty said with a content smile as she dug into a batch of homemade chocolate chip cookies.

The older women smiled,"Aw Misty please anytime. I love having your company dear. You know you are always more than welcomed to stay at my house!". Delia took a sip of lemonade as she sat with the red head at the kitchen table as Mr. Mime was happily washing the mixing bowl and spatula from earlier.

The two formed a pretty good relationship and both kept in contact. Misty turned into the daughter Delia always wanted and she was like a mother that the teen needed. She also became acquainted with Daisy, Misty's oldest sister.

The single mom got Misty to confess having feelings for her son, which she suspected when she had first met the girl. To say she was pleased was an understatement, she was down right ecstatic! She told the girl she was positive her son felt the same just by the way he acted around Misty and how he makes it a point to chat via video phone every week. They usually sit and talk about her son when he was younger but not today.

"I don't know Mrs. Ketchum, she really likes him but she's afraid to say anything which I don't blame her. I would totally be a hypocrite if I didn't get where she was coming from. But I want to help her and Tracey get together. She thinks he doesn't like her and only sees her as a friend and she's afraid he won't take her seriously",Misty said as she was still eating those delicious cookies.

With a knowing look the older women nodded,"I understand too. Love is a hard thing because the heart is so fragile. Both Daisy and Tracey wear their hearts on their sleeves and no one wants to get hurt. But sometimes in life you do have to take a chance. From what I've seen is both clearly love each other, that much is pretty obvious. Just like you and my son",Delia added with a playful wink making the girl blush pretty hard.

Misty was about to respond as the doorbell rang and the Mime Pokemon rushed to answer it.

"Mime mime mime! Mr. Mime!" The Pokemon chanted happily, greeting the guests that arrived.

"Ah Tracey and Gary come in dears! I made some chocolate chip cookies and lemonade enjoy". Delia was thrilled she really loved feeding people. Especially her son's friends. She's known Tracey for a few years now and naturally she has known Gary since the day he was born, having been a long time family friend of the Oaks.

"Thanks Mrs. K!" Both boys thanking her and taking a seat at the table alongside Misty.

"Hiya Misty! I didn't know you were here?" Tracey inquired as Gary playfully added," Yeah red, Ashy boy isn't home you know!"

With a blush rising to her cheeks for a second time today she chose to ignore his comment. They became friends so she knows it wasn't out of malice because she knew that people were catching on about her feelings for Ash, so to not embarrass herself more than she would like to she asked, "So, what brings you guys here anyway?"

Taking a cookie in his hand the young professor answered,"Well lover boy over here-". But he was suddenly cut off by a blushing Tracey,"HEY! Don't call me that!". The auburn haired teen chuckled at his friends obvious reaction and continued,"He needs help and advice. Admittedly we had no clue you were here and was hoping Mrs. K could help out Tracey but considering who he needs the advice on, you would also be of great help".

"Oooh!" Was the reaction out of both Misty and Delia. No doubt making the Watcher blush harder, if that were even possible.

Stammering with tiny beads of sweat forming on his forehead,"Yeah I uh. Well you see I really like Daisy and I just need help. Gary is convinced she likes me but I-I don't know. I honestly can't see how".

Reaching out and putting a comforting hand on the guys shoulder Mrs Ketchum smiled as she nodded her head to Misty allowing the girl to be the one to take the reigns, it was her sister after all and no one knew her best other than the red head anyway.

Taking the cue,"First off Tracey don't put yourself down like that, your a nice guy and a good friend."

Gary nodded his head in agreement as he downed his second glass of lemonade. She continued,"Look, all I can say is that I promise you that you have nothing to worry about. She's at the Gym right now give her a call and ask her out. Believe me when I say that you will be pleased that you did in the end".

"Go ahead dear the video phone is just over there. I think it would be wise to listen to Misty and give her sister a call!", Mrs Ketchum said cheerfully.

Gary in between bites of the cookies gave a,"Go for it bro!".

After a minute of trying to calm his nervous heart down and trying to remember how to walk as he willed himself to his feet he walked over to the phone that Delia offered to him. _This is it. Please, say yes_. He dialed the number. It was now or never.

While Tracey was busy talking on the phone, the other three in the kitchen were trying their best to eavesdrop without looking to obvious since no one spoke. All they did was smile and perk up when they heard Tracey's tone go from very nervous to extremely relieved and excited.

"...alright then I will see you tonight at eight!? Ok bye Daisy!".

Running into the kitchen,"She likes me! She really likes me! Not only that but she agreed to go on a date with me tonite. Well bye guys I've got to go and get ready. Thanks for the snack Mrs. Ketchum!"

With that he ran out out the house and down the road back to the laboratory. Gary got up and placed the glass and dish in the sink. "Well let me go help me out then. Thanks Mrs. Ketchum". Giving her the old Oak charming smile. Then turned to Misty and smirked,"By the way your next. Once Ashy boy comes home, yup your next Red!".

Mrs. Ketchum giggled at Misty's expense, the older women already had plans to play matchmaker for her son and future daughter in law anyway.

 **END**


	5. Engaged

**A/N: hey everyone! Sorry for the wait on this next one, I had a lot of writers block and the few things that I did write, I hated and I wanted to feel comfortable and naturally I wanted to like what I was posting lol. So without making you wait any longer here is my next one, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

 _Pairing: Wishfulshipping and other ships are implied_

 ** _E: Engaged_**

"Dude that's a nice a rock! She'll love it. I would know. I may be a Doctor now but I still wear my pride as a former rock type Gym Leader on my sleeve",Brock Harrison chatted away to Cilan Griffith with a pleased smile on his face knowing that another one of his friends was getting hitched.

"Indeed, it has a certain flavor, an exquisite taste if you will. It matches Iris to a tee! I'm glad you agree with me".

The Unova native beamed with an equal amount of nerves and excitement as he showed off the diamond flanked by two smaller ones on a rose gold band. "I plan on asking her to take my hand in marriage tonite after dinner, guys". Looking at the small group of his male friends in front of him.

"Well I have no doubt she'll accept so I'm glad that you'll join Tracey and I in the marriage club." Ash Ketchum announced his approval as he walked into the room with Pikachu perched on his left shoulder.

The Pokemon Master was met with a fist bump from Gary Oak who just asked his long time girlfriend, Leaf Green to marry him just the other day and Clemont asked Serena a month prior. Tracey smiled because he and Daisy were the first to tie the knot and Ash followed suit, making him and Misty the youngest to wed and probably the most famous couple to boot.

"Yeah don't worry about a thing, heck I was nervous but Leaf said yeah and afterwards I realized I had nothing to worry about, we're in love. So, no sweat Cilan. Iris is crazy about you!".

"I concur, Iris does feel very strongly for you. So if I found the courage to ask Serena, then you should be fine. You have far more confidence than I do when it comes to those types of situations, I'm sure". Clemont smiled as he adjusted his glasses on his face.

Drew Hayden and Paul Robelledo nodded in agreement at Gary's words. They both hadn't even thought about marriage yet, crazy schedules tend to make things difficult; long distance relationships were a thing their group were no strangers to.

Trip McGonnigal spoke while looking through his new red digital camera,"Yeah proposing to a girl, pshht it's pretty basic stuff".

"Can it Trip, you don't even have a girlfriend!"

Drew remarked as he laughed jokingly at the other Unova natives' expense. The comment was taken lightly with the trainer turned photographer who rolled his eyes in return at the jest.

"Yeah pathetic", Paul quipped having to add his two cents in, giving a good natured smirk to the blonde at the receiving end.

Cilan and Brock both sweat dropped, yeah their circle of friends were interesting but cool people that is if you get their humor.

Not hearing the front door open. "What's pathetic?". Iris Ajagara questioned as she strolled in the room and Cilan fumbled with the black velvet ring box effectively hiding it from his girlfriend and other girls.

"Nothing honey. Just us guys taking".

The girls all looked at each other as Cilan gave a weird answer and he wasn't acting like his usual self. Brushing it off Iris put her shopping bag down,"We're still on for dinner tonite, yeah?". Without hesitation,"Yes of course please be ready by eight the reservations are for thirty minutes later to give us time to walk to the restaurant".

Getting up from his seat,"Well Leaf are you ready to go? I actually needed to be back at the lab a half hour ago". Gary said as he scrutinized his watch, not realizing just how late it was. The mousy haired color trainer said bye to everyone and headed off for the day.

"So babe what's in the bag?" Misty answered with a wink,"Oh this one, haha nothing." Even though he was married he blushes knowing well enough that was a bag from the lingerie store, obviously it was a present for him. The red headed Elite Four member and the Pokemon Master bid farewell to the rest of the room.

Everyone else had knowing smirks as to why Ash was happy to go home, but chose not to say anything.

Serena smiled at Clemont,"Are you ready to leave? Bonnie texted me to remind me we promised to meet for dinner". Clemont nodded as he rose from the chair and the duo left to be on their way.

Drew noticed May had a takeout box in her hand and smiled knowing how much his girlfriend loved to eat. The both of them bid farewell and Paul left with Dawn as well.

"Ok pal, good luck." Brock gave Cilan a pat on the back and there was no need to explain because Iris was already getting ready.

/

It was after dinner and Cilan was holding Iris' hand as they walked near the ocean smelling the salt air. His heart was beating a mile a minute like a drum set at a rock concert, he would be utterly surprised if the dragon trainer couldn't detect it from where she stood.

"Thank you for dinner, I've always wanted to go there. How did you manage to get a reservation anyway? That place is always booked and the wait list is like a mile long".

"Well it pays off to know the owner really well and as a thank you from a favor I did years ago is how I managed to get a table for tonite".

Smiling up at her boyfriend, she was impressed not that he needed to do things like this but the fact that he always went above and beyond for her to make sure she had what she needed and he treated her like a princess.

Now walking in the sand Cilan pulled off his suit jacket so Iris could take a seat and she graciously accepted.

Grabbing her hand,"Iris, when we first met and traveled through Unova together with Ash we got to know each other. I had a blast being able to travel around the whole region and I had an exceptional good time getting to know you better and I'm pleased that are paths crossed and thankful that we stayed in touch all these years".

"Oh Cilan, I had fun too. I learned a lot from you and not only did I gain a friend or friends rather because of Ash, but I gained you". She blushed as she spoke to him.

"I fell on love with you. Your perseverance, your knowledge of Pokemon, your strength and beauty all together is an indescribable taste. A flavor that is too sweat and sour that compliments are personalities perfectly. I know in my heart that I love you more than anything in the world". Getting down on one knee and opening the jewelry box in one swift movement he continued as he noticed his love gasp and a hand flew to her mouth,"Will you marry me?".

With a loud,"Yes!" She tackled him into a hug and he hugged back and kissed her with all his heart, glad that she said yes.

 **END**


	6. Flowers

**AN: Hi everyone! This next one is 98% in May's POV. This one is much shorter than the others because I'm trying to make all of these a bit different. As always I really hope you enjoy. I also want to say thank you again for those of you that have been supporting this fic and your patience it means a lot!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

 _Pairing: contestshipping_

 ** _F: Flowers_**

Red roses are his signature flower. He always seemed to make one appear out pf thin air as if by magic. I _loved_ it even though in the beginning l really did think they were for Beautifly. Man was I naive or what? Well as a kid anyway. I get a good laugh over now when I think of how silly I was when I thought that.

Looking back on things he always showered me with flowers on so many different occasions. We went from rivals to friends and I noticed the roses increased when he would give me them. They would make me blush when I starting to question his other motives and reasoning for presenting them to me.

I remember finally winning the Ribbon Cup at the Hoenn Grand Festival when I was just a teenager. It was a wonderful moment for me and I felt like nothing can top that feeling, the feeling of accomplishment, truly a dream come true for me. I won and I was so proud that I did this, that I was a Coordinator. I was so proud of my Pokemon, they had come along way and I'm forever in debited to them for their strength and believing in me. Not to mention that I met so many wonderful people and Pokemon along the way. I got to travel the world and met some of my very closest friends because of this journey. But, I also met him. I met Drew Hayden.

He surprised me after the competition that day. I beat him for the title of Top Coordinator and he seemed so proud of me, not once looking disappointed. Later that night after the closing ceremony he appeared before me and had a bouquet of roses this time, not just one like all the other times. My night got even better because he had asked me to be his girlfriend and I of course excepted, I fell in love him a while back hoping he would someday, one day return my feelings.

We traveled to a new region together as boyfriend and girlfriend and it was so much fun. We motivated each other and competed against one another and it made us stronger. I swear we fell in love with each other more and more everyday. We got a surprise invitation in the mail that our friend Ash was getting married to our other friend Misty and I know we were young too but I wondered if he would ever ask me to marry him.

A few years later I was in for another surprise, we were at a New years Eve party in Kanto with some of our closest friends who were like family at this point. With the clock only ten minutes shy of striking midnight, Drew pulled me out into the balcony at our friends home on the outskirts of Cerulean City. He was telling me how much he loves me and just what I meant to him. I didn't even realize that this was a proposal speech. He pulled out the ring and it was sixty seconds to twelve. I said yes and through my tears at midnight we kissed and as if by magic a bouquet of red roses appeared and my heart fluttered like a beautifly flying around in my chest doing silverwind.

Through all the congratulations we got I was still feeling like it was a dream, that Drew had asked _me_ May Maple to be his wife. I was speechless and couldn't stop staring at my ring.

We planned for a spring wedding, the flowers were just blooming and it was symbolic for us. So many different kinds were all over the garden where we held the outdoor ceremony. I walked down the aisle with a bouquet of red roses and Drew had a single rose in his lapel. I couldn't help but smile.

"Babe, she's beautiful. She looks just like you. Thank you for giving me a gorgeous angel", Drew had spoken softly and you could detect the hoarseness of his voice due to the happy tears and tiredness from the night. He brought May out of the trance she was in going down memory lane in her mind.

May had just given birth to a girl and she was mesmerized by her. She sure was a thing of beauty. She looked to her right at the vase of red roses that Drew had given that morning. He was a proud father and had an extra bouquet too, this time they were white roses for their daughter.

"Rose"

Drew met his wife's eyes not understanding what that meant exactly.

With a sparkle in her sapphire colored eyes,"Rose. We should name her Rose Hayden".

May blissfully slipped back into her trance thinking about the bright future and hopefully how many more names she could think of that had a floral theme. She giggled thinking of Misty's sisters, imagining that they would get a thrill out of the newborns name.

 **END**


	7. Green

**A/N: Hi everyone not much to say other than this next one is short as well and sorry for the wait so I Hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcome :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN POKEMON**

 _paring: Oldrivalshipping_

 ** _G: Green_**

"So I was thinking of restoring an old Helix fossil this time to brink back an extinct Omnayte. We dug it up on the Island and it turns out it was actually near the Aerodactyl we found years ago. The discovery of all these prehistoric Pokemon are amazing. I'm glad I decided to join the field in researching these", Gary smiled as he patted a Bulbasaur that was getting ready for a batch of new trainers later that morning. "Saur bulba bulba". The Pokemon crooned happily at Gary's affectionate pat to it's bulb.

Looking up from Tracey's latest sketches of the Pokemon roaming the ranch. "I do say Gary that I am most proud of you. I'm glad to hear the news and to share along in your excitement. Oh and Tracey these are fantastic sketches, Gary have a look. You would be surprised at what you may learn of a Pokemon from a drawing or picture of some sort".

"Thanks Gramps! Yeah sure I'll take a look when your done. Hey Tracey when did you draw those?"

Closing a container of Pokemon food so the three Kanto starters can eat their breakfast. "Yesterday afternoon, it's nice seeing the Pokemon interacting with each other in a nice way and to capture it down on paper when they don't realize they are being watched".

"Wow the Tangela and Pidgey seem really happy in this one!". Gary was genuinely impressed by his friends ability to sketch something at the drop of a hat.

A snort came from the doirway leading to where the three men were talking garnering their attention. "Wow _Garebear_ you're actually praising someone else's work and with out a condescending tone. Heh, I think you lost your touch". The tone of the teen girls' voice changed at the last half from a mock condensing tone to one with a playful air to it.

Professor Oak got up and gave the brunette a hug immediately. "How are you my dear? It's been so long since I've seen you, well since we all have seen you". Returning the warm embrace,"It's nice to see you too!"

Tracey looked a bit confused and it had nothing to do with the girl standing there whom he still had no clue as to what her name was. It was Gary's expression. One he has never seen before. The former trainer stood there speechless, a feat that he didn't think possible- Gary was one to always have a comment or a quip, wether it was needed or not.

Gary's breath hitched and his heart began to beat like a wild drum at a rock concert. He swore everyone could hear it, that she could see it beating a mile a minute like a herd of Rhyhorn running through the ranch. He looked her up and down. _Damn. Beautiful. That color. Oh she was wearing that color and it suited her. It always looked nice on her, who knew a cool color on the wheel could make her look so hot._ "G-Greene". He stuttered out. It was all he could say.

"Leaf I, when did you get back to Pallet?". He questioned as he found his voice after a moment while fighting a blush to his cheeks, the room all of a sudden got warm and it had nothing to do with his lab coat.

Before she could answer, "Oh your Leaf Greene. Hi I'm Tracey and I heard all about you from Ga-". The teen was cut off by a hand that stopped him mid sentence. The girl blushed because she could still make out whose name was said and smiled inwardly having a crush on him and all. "So you talk about me huh, _Garebear_ ". She had a twinkle of mischief in her eyes as she spoke.

Professor Oak looked on and smiled. _Ah young love._

"Would you like to look at the Ranch. A lot has changed since you last seen it". Leaf accepted and when they weren't looking Tracey received a wink from Professor Oak.

"So you're a researcher now. Wow that's incredible. I'm kinda surprised your not still competing for badges".

"Nah, while I was in Johto and would catch up with Ash and the gang he traveled with my heart began to not be in training any more. We got matched up in the Silver Conference and when Ash's Charizard beat Blastoise, that was it. I started realizing being a Master is more Ash's calling than mine. So I research fossilized Pokemon and it's really full filling and I enjoy it".

"I'm proud of you and it sounds like you matured a lot to".

"So what have you been up to all these years anyway?".

Smiling Leaf said,"Becoming a grass type specialist. I have been trying to catch and train as many as I can while keeping Venusaur by my side".

He gave her a handsome smile while giving her praise and got the nerve to ask,"Are you free tonight? If you are I would like to take you to dinner if your up for it?".

Leaf Greene gave Gary a once over,"Like a date?".

He replied simply with,"Do you want it to be one?".

 _That was it. It was now or neve_ r. Gary never stopped having a crush on the girl and was too afraid to ask and always wanted to know. What he didn't know was that the girl felt the same.

" I'll be at my parents house. Pick me up at eight".

That was all she said as she walked away from the now very happy teen.

 **END**


	8. Hot

**A/N: Hey everyone! This next one is a lemon sort of, it certainly is a more mature read and therefore will be raising the rating to this fic to an M. so I just want to warn you in case you don't like reading that kind of stuff and I just want to give you guys a heads up with that. This is of course a Pokeshipping one-shot and if it matters their ages are 18. Hope you enjoy and reviews are always welcomed :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

 _Pairing: Pokeshipping_

 ** _H: Hot_**

It is the heart of summer in the Kanto Region and Pallet Town was most certainly feeling the heat today. The whole region was in ninety plus temperatures and according to the weathermen it was going to stay like that at least until late next week. Standing in the kitchen with Delia Ketchum was Misty Waterflower who was helping her prepare for lunch that afternoon. Her red hair was out of it's usual side ponytail that she wore when she was younger, the red tresses now reach her mid back and have a natural soft wave to them. Dressed in a pair of dark wash jean shorts and a tight spaghetti strap tank top was her way of trying to cool off in this unbearable heat.

"Hey Misty dear would you mind squeezing those lemons for me? There is fresh mint in a cup over there so break some up, it makes the lemonade taste so much better. I want to have lunch started by the time Ash is ready to stroll in by noon. Knowing him he's probably still hungry from breakfast". Delia giggled as she thought of her eighteen year olds fast metabolism and the ability to never be able to completely satisfy his hunger no matter how much he ate.

Steeling a glance and heavily blushing by the sight of her shirtless boyfriend out the window by the sink counter as she got to work on squeezing those lemons she said,"Mhm. And with a body like that too..." The teen caught herself before she could finish that sentence not realizing she meant to say that to herself and not out loud.

Delia smiled when Misty caught herself and had a knowing smile on her face, they do check each other out when the other isn't looking. She catches them when she's around, finding it funny because they did that even before they started dating. She knew they had a sexual relationship and they were serious but she still didn't want to see them doing anything, her rule was a simple 'don't let me catch you'. Pretty much in other words I know about it but just do it when no one is around. Aside from all of that she most certainly approved of the relationship between the pretty red head and her son. They've been dating for two years now and was excited when she found out and was always hoping they would end up together.

Mr. Mime turned the fan up a bit more, the temperture was rising as it was in the middle of July already and with the cooking going on, there was no need to make the house any hotter than necessary.

Walking through the front door with a drenched black t-shirt slung over his sweaty tanned bare shoulder with Pikachu by his side. "Alright buddy that was awesome today. I swear your thunderbolt is getting stronger everyday".

"Pika!"

After having spent the majority of the morning doing sparring matches, they came in because lunch was nearing and was in desperate need to cool off.

Walking into the kitchen the Pokemon Master caught a glimpse of his girlfriend from behind. He could see that she was mixing the sugar into the pitcher of the lemonade. He smirked devilishly as his eyes roamed all over her without her noticing. As quietly as he could he went sneaking up behind her. With his black and red fingerless gloved hands he gave her butt a firm slap and made her jump; she never heard him come in.

"ASH!". Misty yelped jumping up in surprise and bumping into his front while she was still facing away from him. The Elite Four member brushed her backside against the teens growing bulge and making him grown in response. "Mist". It came out as lust driven pant. He encased his arms around the girl and showered her with kisses from behind her ear. "Babe, stop your moms in the other room and your all gross and sweaty". He smiled into her neck as he kept going and enjoyed feeling her squirm in his hold, she told him to stop but he knew it was only because his mom was in the living room. Which meant he should stop too, but he didn't want to. The bulge in his pants needed to be fixed before his mom came back in anyway. Reluctantly he let go. "Fine, but your driving me crazy". He said as her spun her to face him.

Misty's face was flush and so wasn't Ash's. Her eyebrows shot up," Me? How am I driving you crazy. You're the one without a shirt on while training getting sweaty. I did nothing, I'm getting lunch ready". She said with an incredulous tone but with a smile.

He chuckled heartily," Yeah you in the kitchen Mist is pretty damn hot, it doesn't matter what you wear you drive me insane". Then he gave her a chaste peck on her lips and made her smile. "So uh, you were watching me train huh". She rolled her eyes playfully,"Go get cleaned up and fix yourself please".

Backing away,"You could fix it for me". Trying to sound innocent but before his girlfriend could answer. "Fix what dear?" Delia asked. She just walked in to the kitchen and was totally oblivious as to what happened in the kitchen.

This made both teens eyes go wide and Misty stuttered out a "N-nothing" as she quickly turned away to avoided the single mother of one's inquiry. Ash gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and tried his best to hide his front, particularly the lower region away from her view and rushed upstairs to get cleaned up.

Delia blinked and brushed off, it was too hot to even want to know what that was all about. As a mother she really didn't want to know either.

"Mrs. Ketchum are these plates fine?" Misty held out three white dishes that had red roses painted on them with a gold trim outlining the top of plate to give it a cute finish. "Yes those are perfect and there is some matching glasses as well, thank you for setting the table!". Misty smiled as Mr. Mime grabbed the cutlery out of the drawer to help the teen out, if he had it his way he would be the one doing all the work, he enjoyed helping Delia as well.

Meanwhile, upstairs Ash quickly turned the water on to the shower on the coldest setting. He stripped off his jeans and boxers and let the cool water run over his body. _Too bad Mist didn't follow me up here_. The raven haired teens mind drifted off to dirty thoughts of his girlfriend and it wasn't helping the erection he still had from a minute ago. _Ugh maybe later_. He shook his head trying to mentally take his mind to a neutral and non sexual place.

After a moment he stepped out of the shower and put his feet on the cool titles on the floor. He quickly towel dried his toned body, getting a good look at himself in the mirror he decided that later he would work on some crunches and push ups. He grabbed a pair of black and red basketball shorts that hung low on his waist and grabbed the red t-shirt off the rack. "Come on buddy, I'm starving". Pikachu followed his training downstairs to the kitchen.

Pikachu jumped right into Misty's arms and nuzzled her cheek eliciting a giggle out of her which made the Master smile at the sight. "Hey this burger is delicious mom, thanks for making me two".

Delia shook her head while she wiped her mouth,"No problem sweetie. You are the only one who can polish off two double cheeseburgers with every thing in it". Misty sweat dropped as she watched him finish all of it and concentrated on her single patties burger.

When everyone was done eating Mr. Mime rushed to grab the dishes so he could clean up and Delia went to go and finish gardening. That left the young couple alone for the first time all day.

Ash got up and went into the freezer and grabbed two popsicles,"Which one do you want? The Cherry or Orange?". "Hmm I'll take this one", Misty said as she grabbed the red frozen treat and went into the living room as Ash turned the television on and put it on the station to watch a previous recorded League match.

Cuddling on the couch Misty rested her head on Ash's chest. He turned his head to ask her a question but he became entranced by the way she was eating the Popsicle and the hot thoughts were resurfacing. He gulped and because of the height difference even though they were on on the couch, he had a clear shot down her shirt and with a whiff of her hair which smelled like vanilla, he lost it. He was thankful Pikachu was asleep on the chair near them and his mom was out of the house.

He took his hand and delicately grabbed Misty's chin to bring her mouth to his and was encouraged to keep going as she moaned into his mouth and brushed her tongue along his lips to gain entrance of his mouth. He tasted the cherry off her lips and she got a hint of orange. She took her hand and slipped it into his shirt and her cold fingers were like a shock wave of pleasure against his skin. He took his mouth off of hers and moved the yellow fabric to reveal a lacy black bra with pink accents and removed it to the side uncovering one breast and brought his lips to her erect nipple and started to give her soft licks, swirling his tongue in a circular motion before capturing her left breast entirely in his mouth. They both whispered 'I love yous' in between all of this. She then removed her hand from his shirt and shifted her body and pulled him on top of her smaller form and raked her nails on his back.

This turned Ash on even more and as he was just going for the button of her short the jingle of keys could be heard at the door and both Ash and Misty pulled apart as if they touched fire. Scrambling to fix her shirt and the blush on her face, Misty looked to Ash who got and adjust his shorts and winked at Misty as he rushed upstairs to fix his problem for the second time.

"Where's Ash?". Misty smiled as she tried to calm her pounding heart and answered Delia,"Oh he uh just had to use the bathroom. He drank like half of the lemonade". "He probably didn't even bring a canteen out with him, that boy sometimes", Delia sighed as she walked away and Misty then went upstairs to Ash's room.

She quietly pushed Ash's bedroom door open and this time took him by surprise by pushing him on his bed. He didn't object as it was too hot to go outside anyway, there was unfinished business to attend to first.

 **END**


	9. Item

**A/N: Hi everyone I don't have too much to say here other than another Lemony warning (in case you don't like reading that sort of material) it's nothing graphics or anything but its a heavy indicator that it's what happens etc. I will also indicate when it's in Present Day mode and Flashback mode so hopefully no one will be confused! Lol**

 **A/N: For the** **Guest** **reviewer that liked my last chapter '** ** _H'_** **, since I couldn't PM you to thank you if you're reading this chapter, I want to say thank you so much for enjoying that last one and I hope you continue to enjoy :)**

 **That said let's get to it, enjoy :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

 _Pairing: Ikarishipping_

 ** _I: Item_**

The bright morning suns rays peaked through the slits of the closed blind and past the small opening of the dark curtain near the king sized bed giving the other wise pitch black room a spec of light. Paul Robelledo slowly opened his eyes once the sunshine hit his previously closed eyelids, beckoning him awake. "Ngg" was the sound Paul made grunting because he was still sleepy even though the mauve haired Sinnoh Elite Four member was typically an early riser which dates back to his younger traveling trainer days.

When the Vielstone City native finally gained total consciousness he realized there was a slender milky white arm draped lazily on his bear chest. "Oh yeah". He said in realization as the nineteen year old uttered quietly to no one in particular and more to himself remembering the night before and how he ended up with a girl in his bed.

 **Flashback**

Television sets from all over Napaj and Kalos were set on one station. Due to having friends from all over everyone was eager and anxious to find out the conclusion of the special contest. So many of Dawns

friends and family watched the competition in various locations. Ash and Misty Ketchum watched from the Indigo Pleateu in Kanto due to training as the Pokemon League competition was to begin tomorrow night. May and Drew Hayden along with Solidad, Harley and Max watched from Johto each person at the edge of their seat.

"Now Piplup finish it off and use whirlpool!" Dawn Berlitz shouted with enthusiasm her red and gold gown twinkling under the lights as she bounced around with excitement on stage. This was it she was in another Grand Festival and this time it was in her home region in Sinnoh located at Lake Valor. Already crowned a Top Coordinator on two separate occasions and only being eighteen was a notable accomplishment. Her mother Johanna was most proud of her daughter and was not ashamed to admit that Dawn surpassed herself in talent by far.

The buzzer struck and time ran out. The opponent facing Dawn wasn't a well known Coordinator going by the name of Mary Fern and not as seasoned as the bluenette. With everyone holding their breath "Congratulations! Dawn Berlitz takes home her third ribbon cup in eight years!" The Emcee Marion shouted in excitement and the crowd went wild.

Joanna Berlitz jumped up from her seat in the crowd with happy tears freely falling from her eyes. Even Paul Robelledo nodded in approval as he watch from the television at his home in Vielstone City. He spent there to refine his skills and train and what she didn't know was that he watched all of her contests; it wasn't something that he would ever admit to anyone if his older brother Reggie or even his wife Maylene ever got wind of this, he would never hear the end of it.

 **Present time**

Lost in his thoughts Paul's heart sped up three times it's regular speed when he started to feel that arm that was resting on his bare chest start to move. "Mmm". The bluenette gave a content moan and turned on her side rather than lying face first and removing her arm allowing the mauve haired Elite to breath a sigh. He was able to shift his body and took in her sleeping form. _Beautiful_.

 **Flashback**

Piplup jumped into Dawn's arms and nuzzled her cheek with his own and she squeezed him tightly. "Oh Piplup you were amazing! Thank you so much for all your hard work. You really did a spectacular job, that whirlpool was the biggest ever".

"Pip Piplup". The tiny penguin Pokemon put its fin over his chest and chanted a 'thank you' as he blushed from his longtime partners words of praise.

The blonde curly haired opponent Mary smiled at Dawn as she received the prestigious ribbon cup. To her surprise Dawn came over to shake her hand,"Wow you were tough. Congratulations on winning that Piplup of yours is something else". Mary smiled as she spoke and her curls danced as she moved her head. Smiling back,"Thank you Mary! For a minute there I thought I was going to lose". The girl released Dawn's hand and bid farewell as well as another offer of congratulatory praise once again.

"Hi I'm Beth Sage and I'm live in Sinnoh at Lake Valor outside the stadium where the Grande Festival just took place. There you have it folks the newly crowned Top Coordinator from the Sinnoh Grand Festival is Dawn Berlitz. Just eighteen years old and now a three time champion. Let me ask you Dawn what are your plans now?", The brunette reporter asked sweetly with a subtle accent.

"Well Beth, I think I'm going to take some time off and come up with some new material to make things fresh and new for the next time I plan on my next ribbon quest". Dawn smiled at the video camera as she spoke into the microphone.

"That sounds like a smart and methodical plan, glad to hear that you're planning ahead for the future. Well congratulations once again sweetie you were very entertaining!"

Dawn thanked Beth again and after a phone conversation with her mother on her poke gear she checked into the hotel that Participants got to stay in while they competed to get some well deserved sleep so she could head out in a different direction the next morning.

The following morning after the Grand Festival Dawn packed all her belongings and left the Lake Valor. She traveled for a couple of days taking in all the beauty that Sinnoh had to offer. Even though it was her home region and traveled through it more than once, it never got old to take in the breathtaking scenery.

After a few days of traveling and back tracking her steps she found herself at the 'Welcome to Vielstone City' sign and with a warm flutter in chest she walked through to the opening to the City. _I wonder if he's around or if maybe he remembers me_? Shaking her head quickly and a faint blush appeared on her ivory cheeks it sped her heart up at what she was thinking of, of **who** she was thinking of.

Piplup looked up quizzically at his trainer noticing she was subconsciously holding him a bit tighter than normal and her hear was beating. The tiny penguin was about to voice his concern until a familiar figure appeared.

 **Present time**

Without a moments notice Dawn's eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times to wipe away the blurry vision for being a sleep and just waking up to adjust to the darkness in the bedroom. Her blue one's peered into Paul's onyx colored eyes.

 **Flashback**

"P-Paul?". Dawn asked in a surprised tone. She was literally just thinking of him and yes he did live there but the odd of him actually being in the City was slim, he was busy all the time- not that she would know that or anything.

Looking at the teen girl up and down, immediately recognizing her he nodded,"Troublesome".

This made her nostrils flare,"My name is not troublesome thank you very much it's-". Paul cut her off with a roll of his eyes, yeah he liked riling her up,"It's Dawn. I know that. Congratulations by the way. I uh read about your win at the Ribbon Cup". That she didn't expect and her temper turned into an embarrassed,"Thanks".

After walking through his home town with the pretty Coordinator they ran into a few people Paul knew and Dawn was able to see that the Elite did in fact calm down some and not so harsh. She did know he and Ash did speak to each other and were friends now, the last time she seen Paul was actually at Ash and Misty's wedding not too long ago but they didn't say much to each other. She did remember seeing him glare at Kenny a few times but even to this dat she has no clue as to why he would harbor disdain for someone who he had no reason to speak with other than everyone pretty much knowing each other because of Ash one way or another.

They pair reached his house,"Would you like to come in or are you just going to stare at the door, Troublesome". That last part he added with a smirk, oh yeah he found her attractive but she was most attractive when she got worked up. "Yeah I was going to but you didn't move out of the way so there!". Dawn feeling embarrassed for her less than steller come back which was hardly a come back changed the subject quickly,"I figured you would be living in a huge house or something. I didn't think you would live here in a smaller one like near the League".

Throwing his house keys on the kitchen table,"I like it here and Reggie, you Remember my brother, he lives close by with Maylene. I don't need a huge home because it's just me. It would be impractical to live in a house with thirty rooms when I still travel and I have my league obligations. I stay in a hotel when I'm there and in a tent when I'm on the road". He said with a shrug he really wasn't one that liked or needed a lot of material things; he was a simple man. "Do you want a beer or water or something?". Dawn scrunched her nose up at the offer at beer, she liked her alcohol but she was more into the fruity drinks or anything with vodka. "Got any vodka and cranberry juice?"

 **Present Time**

"Good morning", Dawn said stifling a yawn that was indeed infectious as Paul followed with his own and his eyes noticed that the blue blanket was now revealing more than just her enticing collar bone with had a few small black and blue marks and wondering if he had matching ones.

Thoughts of last night made him blush and his lower body certainly remembered even after all the alcohol, he remembered and wanted more and she noticed the protruding bulge the blanket did nothing to hide. Licking her lips,"Paul I really like you".

 **Flashback**

A few beers laid on the floor of the living room and two huge red solo cups later of hard liquor on Dawn's end and the two were tangled on the tan couch. Dawn was the one to initiate the kiss that broke the damn, if she wasn't tipsy there would have been no such courage on her end. To her surprise Paul responded eagerly to her advances. His tongue was in a battle for dominance with the Coordinator loosing the battle because his kisses were hot and better than she could ever imagine, her panties would agree as they were soaked and all they did was make out. Paul's hands were in her hair and her thick blue hair drove him mad, it felt like silk in his fingers and he just wanted to keep roaming his hands, everywhere. Both still aware of the situation she locked her lust filled eyes with his as a consent to keep going.

Dawn surprised him by kissing his neck and straddling his waist and she had just enough pressure on his penis and he took his arms and pushed her down on his still fully clothed body. The friction felt so good. He let out a moan as did Dawn, she felt how hard he was. Grabbing at his indigo colored shirt and pulling it off to reveal a surprisingly chiseled chest. Her mouth went to work and her tongue licked his chest up and down and around his pecks, enjoying the feel of Paul Robelledo squirming.

He took this time to start sucking in her neck and leaving a few small marks, her boobs were practically spilling out of her low cut pink top and he took that time to try and remove the item. She stop pleasuring his chest with her kisses and let him remove the shirt without hesitation. He got the chance to look her up in down. His eyes looked everywhere from her white bra with cherry prints splattered on them and he toned stomach. Deciding that he couldn't wait he picked up her smaller form and she giggled as he stumbled a bit and made his way up the stairs to his bedroom and laid her on his bed.

With both of their shirts thrown somewhere in his living room down stairs she grabbed at his belt while making eye contact, this time asking him permission silently. As she got to work and fumbled a bit with his poke belt he reached into his nightstand and grabbed a condom.

 **Present Time**

"I really like you to Troublesome". She smiled this time at the nickname that she would just have to embrace. Facing him she toyed with the blanket with was the only thing covering either one of them. "So uh what, what are we now? I honestly liked you for a while even back when we first met years ago". She put her heart out on her sleeve and hoped for the best. He saw the sincerity and he spoke honestly,"I like you Dawn, to be honest I didn't just read that you won the tournament, I watched it live as I do with all of your contests. I've been following your Coordinating career since I met you honestly". His eyes tore away from hers feeling a bit flustered which was saying something because it was rare for him. This girl me his heart feel lots of things and was glad to know what she felt matched his feelings. He continued,"I would like to know if you would like to go on a date with me. A proper one tonite". Blinking and smiling widely,"So does that make us an item now, you know official?". He smiled at her childish excitement and leaned in to kiss her after he said 'Yes'.

 **END**

I hope you enjoy and that was way longer than I thought it was going to be lol!


	10. Justified

**A/N: Hey everyone I am back with another chapter of the challenge. Not much to really say here other than my hopes that you guys are enjoying what you read and this one is incredibly short mostly because it was pretty challenging to make it longer without over doing things a bit and honestly I was stumped on this one lol it was challenging : )**

 **A/N: for the** ** _Guest_** **reviewer that left a message for chapter "H" thank you I am glad to here you enjoyed that chapter! I honestly did too that one was pretty fun to write and was the chapter that had me bump up my rating for this fic LOL.**

 **BTW: Later on in the alphabet expect a follow up to HOT, I'm writing a sequel to it so expect it down the road ;)**

 **Lets get to it here's my drabble!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

 _Paring: Wishfulshipping_

 ** _J: Justified_**

The Dragon type Gym was still and not a sound was made after Cilan showed up and giddily told his girlfriend of a few years some exciting news. The only issue was she didn't find the enjoyment in his announcement and it puzzled him.

"Why are you so upset dear I can't say I quite understand? Your flavor is a mix between bitter and a sour taste. Which pardon me for adding but this is peculiar even for you sweetheart". Cilan Griffith looked as distraught as he sounded. He decided to stop traveling as an S class Connoisseur and pack up whatever belongings such as books and small furniture from his shared home with his brothers.

Still looking away from her boyfriend, Iris Ajagara was fuming as she fed Haxurous his lunch. Further allowing the former Striaton City gym leaders evaluation was spot on to how she was feeling.

"Why did you do that for?" Iris inquired losing most of her aggressive body language behind and asked in a more exasperated tone.

Cilan was hurt and shocked by her demeanor, he expected her to be happy not well _this_. 

"I moved here for you. I wanted to where you are Iris".

Sighing the Opulucid City gym leader shock her head,"You shouldn't uproot yourself and put your carrer on hold for me. I'm nothing special".

Encasing her in tight hug finally understanding her resentment,"Honey, you are special. Your the most important person in the world to me and me wanting to move here is justified by the fact that I love you and I can be a Connoisseur anywhere. I don't need to travel the world, unless you were with me".

At aloss for words Iris stood on her tip toes and her soft lips found his which were just as soft and planted a big loving and apologetic kiss to show her gratitude.

 **END**

 **Sorry guys I told you it was short and this will be the shortest one. Nonetheless I hope you enjoyed it :)**


	11. Knowledgeable

**A/N: Hello everybody I'm back with another letter here! I hope this one is better than the last one, I'm not exactly pleased with it myself to be completely honest lol. Also, there is a small lemon in this fic so once again if you don't like reading that stuff I want to give you a heads up. Nothing incredibly graphic, its just implied and it's minor but still in the fic. Anyway, enjoy ;) !**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

 _pairing: Handymanshipping and Pokeshipping heavily implied._

 ** _K: Knowledgeable_**

It was rather early still at the Cerulean City Gym, the main doors weren't even open to traveling trainers eager to battle for their very own cascade badge making them a step closer to challenging the Indigo League which was drawing near.

Daisy Sketchit was now the sole leader taking on full responsibility at the gym. She and her husband Tracey live in the city and he chose to drive to Pallet Town each day not wanting the blonde to be the one doing the traveling.

The eldest sister took the reigns from her baby sister the now Elite Four member and wife of the Pokemon Master, Misty Ketchum. While this gave Violet and Lily a chance to pursue other small ventures seeing as that neither of the middle siblings were married.

Daisy began getting serious about training and battling again while she was dating Tracey and at the time was an amazing help to Misty. He help was making it so the red head didn't have to do all the work on her own which of course was greatly appreciated. So now being a Gym Leader for almost a year she started to become very fascinated with marine biology. The blonde grew up around water Pokemon and surprisingly enough knew a lot about them.

Daisy had her long wavy blonde locks swept up into a messy bun letting her bangs sweep across her forehead and was dressed in a black dress with pink ballet flats. She sat down at the front desk with her morning cup of coffee and dialed the number to Misty's poke gear.

After two rings Misty answered with a groggy voice. "Hey Daisy. Everything alright? It's kind of early". Daisy smiled at the tone of her sisters voice, they got pretty close over the years and even though she sounded tired she could easily detect the hint of worry her words carried.

"Hey Misty are you like at home or are you at Indigo training with Ash?"

"Actually neither". Misty let out a yawn and continued,"Ash and I spent the night in Pallet Town. We're visiting Delia and then we are heading off to Hoenn to train a bit before the League starts in a month. But, seriously Dais is everything alright?"

Ash perked up in the bed beside Misty due to the buzzing of her poke gear and making him rise from his slumber. The bare chested master draped his arm over the red head craving her warmth and since he woke up admiring her body he was turned on. He started kissing her in between her uncovered breasts and elicited a small moan from her, she was trying to hold back and it made Ash want more.

"Yeah everything is like fine baby sister. I want to actually ask your advice. I was thinking about asking Professor Oak if I could work in the lab too. I haven't talked to like Tracey about it but I was wondering on who I should ask to take over at the gym". Daisy's palm were sweaty she knew she should have talked things over with her husband rather than her sister but he was an easy going laid back guy and she knew he wouldn't be upset with what she wanted to do.

Misty on the other hand was not expecting Daisy to tell her that. Squirming under Ash's touch as his mouth reached her other ear that wasn't near the reciever he began nibbling away making Misty giggle.

"Like what's so funny?"

"N-nothing Daisy sorry Pikachu's tail tickled my foot". That made Ash smirk knowing that wasn't the case, his starter was asleep on the far end of the bed away from the couple. "I think that's great but what would you be doing exactly and why didn't you talk to Tracey yet?". Misty wasn't mad, surprised yes but certainly not mad.

"Aww Pikachu is like too adorable! I was thinking of helping with the water types and doing some marine biology. The reason why I didn't tell Tracey is because I was going to tell him last night but he got home like late and I decided to tell him tonight instead because he has tomorrow off so it won't matter. Besides you know he's not the type to get upset because he wasn't the first to know or anything". Daisy smiled she was lucky to be married to a true sweetheart.

While getting butterfly kisses up and down her abdomen Misty quietly gasped,"Oh t-that's wonderful Daisy I say go for it. Um why don't you ask both Violet and Lily to make it into a double battle gym and just have both of them sh-share the gym leading position". Misty blushed when Ash said,"I would love to have you in a different position". Ash winked at his wife, she needed to end the call soon.

"That's actually like a really great idea thanks Misty!". The blonde was pleased knowing that she could always count on her sister for help.

Eyeballing her husbands growing erection from underneath the blanket,"Hey Dais, can I uh call you later? Breakfast is uh ready and I'm pretty hungry bye!". After her sister bid goodbye Misty's mouth moved from the poke gear to something else as Ash uncovered himself.

Daisy got up from the front desk and opened the big double doors to the front entrance, she will wait until later to talk to Tracey. Then she will call her other two sisters.

/

The clock struck seven thirty when Daisy felt Tracey's arms snake around her waist as she was draining the water from the pasta in the sink.

"Mmm that smells good babe, I'm starving!" Tracey exclaimed as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Good because like I made plenty and a salad too!"

Taking a seat a the dinner table after pouring himself and Daisy some wine. Daisy couldn't wait and didn't want to be around the bush so as she handed him his bowl and set hers down she gave him a smile. "Tracey like there's something I want to tell you".

That made the Pokemon Watcher look up, that phrase was often followed by big news and it wasn't always exactly good either.

She continued,"I want to ask Professor Oak if I could work like in the lab with the water types. I've been really interesting in marine biology and I haven't asked Vi or Lil yet but Mist suggested they take over together as gym leaders while I resign. Before you say anything Misty is the only person I told so far because since she was Gym Leader for so long, I needed her advice".

Tracey blinked a few times processing his wife's words. "Daisy that's great! You've always been so knowledgeable when it comes to water types that it's amazing but I guess it comes from being around them your whole life". Tracey grabbed her hand,"We'll call the Professor after dinner, he'll be glad to hear it. We could always use the help!"

Daisy got out of her seat and hugged Tracey and thanked him for being so supportive and understanding.

"Did you call your sisters yet to ask them?"

"No like I'll call them later. I'm positive they'll do it since it will be the both of them anyway".

Tracey smiled as he kissed her," Awesome, that means we get to work together now too!" Daisy through her arms around him,"I know!"

 **END**

 **So I wrote this one pretty fast. I hope you guys like it!**


	12. Laundry

**A/N: Hey everyone it's been a little since I updated. I had the idea of writing this one I just never got around to it lol. This one is an AU and honestly it's short. It was also supposed to be a bit different but I just hated the way how the others were coming out so i ended up coming up with this instead and wanted it to honestly be longer but it was all I could come up with to not over do it lol. Also again I apologize for the wait, I've been a bit busy to be able to sit and write lol.**

 **A/N: Thank you Cake0108 for your review! I couldn't pm you but yes they can be very naughty lol Ash was woken up so what better way to fix it?! Lol**

 _Pairing: Geekchicshipping_

 ** _L: Laundry_**

A white laundry bag stuffed with clothes. Mostly jumpsuits in various shades of blue with yellow stripes, white t-shirts, socks and boxers. While a smaller yellow laundry bag held all of his towels and face clothes.

"Man, why did my dorm have to be all the way if the fifth floor? The treck down to the basement is ridiculous and the elevator is stuck. In order for me to fix it, I would be better off making my own washer and dryer but

I can't because it's against University rules". Clemont spoke to Chespin who volunteered to carry the other laundry bag while Bunnelby walked behind both of the shaking his head in exasperation.

Looking around the blonde teen was grateful that the laundry room was completely empty. That meant that he got his pick of machines. "Alright lets separate the clothes. The towels and the rest of the white clothes in this machine and the rest in the other".

The trio managed to get the correct articles of clothing in the corresponding machine and each machine was given the right amount of detergent and fabric softener to keep the clothes smelling fresh.

About ten minutes into waiting for the two machines to complete their cycles Clemont heard soft footsteps making their way into the Laundry room.

"Thank you Braixen for carrying the bigger bag. I'm so behind on my laundry, goodness how embarrassing!". Serena giggled to her fire type in gratitude. When the honey blonde walked through the doors she noticed the area wasn't empty. "Hi! You're Clemont right? I've seen you in the halls in between classes. My names Serena and this is my partner Braixen".

Clemont's face flushed a bit as he did have a crush on the girl before him. Giving her a big smile,"Hi! Yes I have seen you around at University. I think we have a math class together". Looking over at Bunnelby and Chespin he quit added,"Oh and here are my two Pokemon. This little guy is Chespin and over there is Bunnelby. Their helping me catch up on all my laundry".

Filling up her two machines,"Yup except I'm not nearly as good in math as you are. Some of the stuff is a little complicated honestly. What's your major?

Serena Paschall went to sit with the blonde teen on of the red stools seated next to his.

"I'm a double major actually. It's quite a bit of work. I study Robotics and engineering. I love building stuff and aside from these two guys I have a strong passion for electric type Pokemon". Clemont gave Serena a smile before shyly adding,"If you want I could help with the math if you would like? By the way what are you studying?"

Letting Pancham out of his pokeball so the four Pokemon can chat amongst each other,"Thanks that would be great! By the way I'm a double major as well. I study both fashion design and business. I have a strong passion for performing and hope to open my own shop where I could sell my handmade designs and sweets for Pokemon!"

 _Wow she's amazing_ , Clemont thought to himself as he felt his cheeks get rosy. "That sounds amazing good luck I hope you succeed!"

Before she could reply Clemont's machines buzzed indicating that the wash cycle was completed. "That's mine, excuse me a moment, I need to throw these into a dryer".

As Clemont filled the dryers with the wet clothes Serena's cheeks turned pink. _He's kind of cute._

"Hey Clemont would you like my number? That way we could meet and up, thanks again for offering to help me with math".

The teen almost fumbled and thanked Arceus that his back was facing her so he could hide his now beet red face from the pretty girls view. "S-sure I uh actually left mine phone in my room s-so I could tell you my number and you could perhaps text it?". Sweating profusely at this point, he found her attractive and never dreamed he would actually acquire her number.

Giggling at his nervousness,"Of course what's the number?"

She got up to grab her phone as he called out ten digits and she followed up by sending a sweet text and a smiley emoji. "All set! Thanks Clemont".

"Not a problem" Clemont responded as Serena's machines chimed and his dryers simultaneously chirped signaling that his clothes could be removed and folded.

The pair continued small talk while the blonde finished folding his clothes.

"So I'll see you around Serena, bye"

"Bye!"

 **END**


	13. Makeup

**A/N: Hello! Not much really to say here for except we are at the halfway mark of this fic and I have no idea where the idea came from exactly but I just started typing and this happened lol. Also, There is an implied lemon in this fic so you are warned. Lol don't worry it's a small mention but I just wanted to tell you guys first!**

 **Other than that, I hope you all enjoy :)**

 _Paring: Oldrivalshipping slight mention of Handymanshipping_

 ** _M: Makeup_**

Slipping on his lab coat as he walked through the front door to the Oak Ranch in Pallet Town Gary Oak greeted Tracey Sketchit with a bright smile. The watcher in turn gave him a matching smile, both boys bonded and became very good friends.

The auburn haired teen walked passed the living area and straight to where his grandfather was. Which is either outside with the Pokemon or researching stuff in the heart of the lab; which is exactly where he found him.

"Hey Gramps I've been working on a paper on Areodactyl's behavior and how different environments effect them. I've been working on it for a couple of weeks now. Before I pass it on to Professor Rowan, I was wondering if you like to read it over first?"

The older Oak looked at his grandson and noticed a twinkle in the young teens eyes. "Of course my boy, go grab it and I will be more than happy to read over any thing you have for me". Professor replied happily and without any hesitation while sipping on his morning coffee.

Gary slipped out of the lab and as quick as he left he came back in with appeared to be less than thirty pages neatly stacked and held together with a paper clip inside a manilla folder. "Here it is Gramps. If you have anything to add or suggest, I will be more than happy to make adjustments". Gary laughed as he finished,"You know how Professor Rowan is".

Nodding with a smile,"I sure do. But, he is a colleague of mine and he only expects the best and pushes to get the best out of anyone who works around him. I'll be sure to read this before you leave for the day".

Before Gary could respond to thank his grandfather a familiar voice interrupted. "Hey Gary! Good morning Professor". The brunette wrapped a slender arm around Gary's and he turned to give her a light peck on the cheek.

"Good morning to you to Leaf!"

"Morning babe your here earl-"

Gary stopped short of his sentence when his eyes locked with his girlfriend. Blinking a few times to register and take in the foreign goop occupying her face.

Not that some eyeliner and blush were a bad thing. It did enhance a person's beauty but it looks out of place on a person who never wears it. Not ever, even for special occasions. Leaf Greene was the type of girl who wore no makeup and owned it. Pulling off a natural look was easy for her because she was a stunning young woman.

"What's wrong. Garebear?"

The teen used her boyfriends nickname she dubbed for him dating back to when he, Ash and herself were just toddlers.

"Nothing's really wrong Leafy. But, what's with that junk on your face?"

Her lightly made up cheeks heated up rather quickly and her green eyes went from mild concern to rage at the drop of the hat.

"What do you mean junk!? This isn't junk Oak it's called makeup and if you hadn't noticed I am a girl you know!". Her voice rose with every word emphasizing just how unbelievably upset she was and how stupid he was being.

With his left eyebrow raised and his voice unchanging,"Yeah I know what it is and I'm well aware that you a girl. But, why are you wearing it?".

Leaf rolled her eyes and stomped away from her clueless boyfriend. It is was early and she figured if he was going to be dense today she had no time for that.

Tracey walked in through the same doors that the brunette stalked out of. "What happened? I heard her yelling and her muttering something about you being dumb".

Exhaling and closing his eyes,"What did I say? I didn't do anything wrong. I just asked a question".

Professor Oak cleared his throat. "Yes but it's _how_ you asked it. My boy you still have a lot to learn when it comes to women. You made it sound like it was a disease or a mark on her face that was repulsive. I think if you asked a bit differently and reworded your inquiry she wouldn't have gotten as upset". Looking at Tracey who was married to Daisy, Misty's eldest sister who worked at the lab but was off on maternity leave. "Tracey, you're a married man and a new father. If you referred to for example a new perfume Daisy tried on but didn't like it and asked 'Ugh what is that?' But in a distorted manner, how would she react?".

Gary was mulling over his grandfathers words and carefully listened to Tracey's response.

The Pokemon Watchers eyes bugged out,"Are you kidding she would be upset. There's no doubt about that. She'll get offended and take it that I said she smelled bad even though it was what she had on I didn't like but I wouldn't say it like that though. It would be a bit rude". Turning his head in Gary's direction. "Was she wearing perfume?".

"No, she never wears makeup because she doesn't need it. She is so naturally beautiful on her own and when I seen her wearing it I asked her about it and she got mad at me. I would never tell her what to do. Though, it was just odd seeing her wear it because she doesn't need it".

Professor Oak took his papers and firmly smacked the teen on the head.

"Ouch! Gramps!?"

Shaking his head. "Gary, why didn't you say that to her instead? You pissed her off by calling that stuff junk. You should tell her what you told us".

"Yeah Gary maybe you should just try to apologize. What you told us is speaking from the heart. What you said to her was not so nice bro".

Feeling embarrassed and ashamed at his own stupidity he felt terrible for what he had said and knew just what to do to get her to not be so mad, he just hoped it worked.

"Thanks, let me see what I can do to fix it".

With that he walked away leaving the Professor and Tracey alone.

"He may be book smart but he sure isn't woman smart".

Tracey laughed,"Do you think we need to supervise? I think Leaf will end up kicking Gary's butt".

Shaking his head while laughing. "No way. He needs to do it himself". The older man shot him a look that screamed 'Hell no, I'm not getting involved'. He continued,"Now if you'll excuse me Tracey my boy, I promised Gary I would read his research paper for him".

Tracey watched him walk away with his coffee mug and manilla folder,"Sometimes it can get lively in here and other days it can be bland. Today is not one of those days".

Ash's Bulbasaur shook his head in agreement having been there to over see the ranch for years now.

Meanwhile Leaf was out petting her trusty Venusaur. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and the threatening tears were smudging the dark green eyeliner on her eyes.

"Leaf?". Gary asked with hesitation not knowing how the girl in question was going to react. He felt like such a jerk for what he said earlier. "I wa-".

"Save it, Blue". She turned her head in the other direction.

He took a deep breath and began to speak, he loved her after all and couldn't bear her to be upset with him, she was everything to him.

"I'm sorry for what I said in the lab".

This made her turn her face and look at him, locking her glazed eyes with his sincerely apologetic ones. He continued. "I used the wrong words back there and it's because to me, you don't need to wear makeup to look more beautiful. You're already so naturally gorgeous on the inside and out, you don't need any help in that department. If you want to wear it, you know I would never in my life tell you what to do, not the kind of guy I am. I love you and I feel like such an ass right now. So what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry and I'll do anything to make it up to you. I can't stand it when we fight. So do you forgive me?".

Her eyes began to glaze over again and Gary's heart sunk further and made the pit in his stomach grow larger. _Great I really blew it this time_. He jolted when he felt her arms around his neck signifying that she forgave him.

"So it was just a misunderstanding then huh?". Leaf asked with a twinkle in her deep green eyes that his blue ones fell for years ago. "Yeah, I'm just stupid baby".

The rest of the afternoon went normal and Professor Oak was most pleased with Gary's paper and had little to no corrections or suggestions.

That evening Gary and Leaf had a date at his apartment in Pallet Town, not too far from Delia Ketchum's house. As Gary was on top of her he was sure to leave a hickey on her neck. "You know, you may need makeup to cover that up babe". Gary was joking of course and Leaf quipped,"I think your the one who will be needing the makeup when I'm through".

Gary gulped excitedly but didn't protest as she winked while taking his black collared shirt off and threw it somewhere in the room, it didn't really matter because her shirt was flung in the same direction.

 **END**


	14. Naughty

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know it's been a bit since I updated this lol, sorry about that! So hopefully I won't disappoint with what I have here. This is a lemon (I tried to right it as classy as possible lol) here is your warning. This is the second part to "Hot", I will be picking up where that chapter left off so this is indeed a** ** _Pokeshipping_** **chapter.**

 **Before I continue I am in the middle of writing another fic called** ** _The Future Is Now Thanks To...What?_** **Shameless plug lol but go check it out it is a Pokeshipping fic (main pairing) and there will be others eventually lol**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

 _Pairing: Pokeshipping_

 ** _N: Naughty_**

Misty closed the door softly and tackled an unsuspecting Ash onto his bed with a soft thump. Ash turned around just in time to land with his back on the green comforter. Misty's arms shot out to trap him with each arm flanking his upper body to support her smaller frame to his much larger one.

"Good. I was hoping you would follow". Ash said with lust filled half lidded eyes. His breath was just as rigid as hers. Aquamarine eyes met his brown ones and she spoke with a sexy whisper that made him shiver. "Shh, now kiss me".

Like moth to a flame the room lit up with passion. Their lips collided and with each smack they reconnected quickly like a magnet finding something to cling to like a precious metal. His toned arms wrapped around her narrow waist where the yellow fabric of Misty's shirt rode up from the position they were in. Ash took his fingertips and lightly racked them up and down. "Oh Ash". She moaned against his lips as she shuttered at his feathery light touch. Ash took that opportunity to recapture her cherry flavored lips and place his tongue in her mouth.

The two took care to make sure Delia wouldn't hear them and the thought of it completely thrilled them. Ash gave a deep chuckle knowing it was going to be extra sexy watching his vixen of a red head hold back with her screams. "What's so funny Mr. Pokemon Master?". Misty asked with an eyebrow raised when she heard him laugh.

He flashed her a sexy smile,"Nothin Mist, I just love you is all". She mumbled in his ear how much she loved him as well and sat on his lower half and felt his growing bulge.

"Come here". It was a whisper that Ash immediately obliged to like an obedient Growlithe and now he was sitting on the edge of his bed and Misty took his red shirt off and over his head with practiced ease. Misty then pushed the Master back down on the bed. _No objections here_. He thought excitedly.

she looked down on him and pretended that she was going for his lips again but she faked him out and gave him a wink. Ash watched and wiggled while he softly moaned when he felt her wet lips kiss and lightly bit her way down to still covered lower half.

Ash said suddenly," Here let me help with that". Ash with in one swift movement took off his black and red basketball shorts and Pikachu printed boxers off and flung them somewhere. It didn't really matter at the moment.

Misty got off his lap and got down on her knees and locked eyes with her boyfriend. She took her hand began to work on his hard member lightly moving it up and down. Her hands were still a bit cold from the cherry popsicle so when she grabbed him he moaned again in total pleasure. Feeling him twitch in her hands she then opened her mouth and swirled her tongue around taking all of him in. She looked up with half lidded eyes and winked. She moaned into him as she smacked her lips like she did with that cherry popsicle from earlier. Ash's breath hitched as he couldn't take his eyes off the red head, completely drawn to the scene in front of him.

/

"Mimey I need to run an errand out in the town, I'm not sure where Misty went off to but I think Ash is still upstairs. Knowing him he's probably napping". Delia giggled at her sons antics, completely unaware of what was really going on just beyond the stairs leading to the second floor. She continued,"So could you go in the garden and pick whatever needs to be picked and I will incorporate it into dinner tonight".

"Mr. Mime Mime Mime!". The Pokemon chanted merrily as he grabbed his basket ready to work for the mother of one with no problem.

/

"Are you enjoying yourself up there?" Misty asked as she worked on his lower region. Ash replied with a staggered breath. "Oh yeah and I'm certainly enjoying myself down there too". Ash the stopped her and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips.

Wordlessly he grabbed her hand in his hand and pulled her up and they both stood as Ash took off her yellow shirt and she nodded that he had permission to unclasp the lacy bra revealing two of his very good friends.

Misty laid down and Ash took care not to crush her as he was on top this time. He took her ample sized breast and started going to town like he was on the couch twenty minutes earlier. His other hand played with the other one as he gently squeezed as she kissed his chiseled chest. Both were famous faces and so they took care not to leave any marks visible on each others skin. They had an active and healthy sex life with each other, even lost their virginity together; it was just no ones business even though everyone around the world knew they dated.

Ash started to kiss down to Misty's fit stomach, she had a slight six pack but not nearly as apparent as his own. Nonetheless he loved it and certainly enjoyed watching her arch her back with every kiss that landed on random areas of her naked torso.

The raven haired Pokemon Master let up on his butterfree kisses and once again locked eyes with the Elite Four member. He took in the sight with her ginger colored locks spread out as she laid there and she gave him a smile. He smiled back and unbuttoned her jean shorts revealing a pair of hot pink panties, a lacy thong to be exact. He licked his lips as he took those off too, she shuddered.

Misty raked her fingers into his dark hair as his tongue entered her lower region. "Oh Ash, don't tease me please". It came out so breathless, so sexy that it made Ash hard all over again. "It's hot when you beg like that babe, not gonna lie". She playfully rolled her eyes as he continued to work his tongue in her folds to keep working her up. He started to feel her muscles contract after a minute of giving her head and licked up every ounce of juice that dripped out.

"Enjoying your snack?". Misty asked playfully as she got up on all fours once Ash was done and crawled slowly towards him and kissed him languidly, tasting herself from his lips in the process.

"I'm still hungry and now I want the rest of my meal". He winked in return not missing a beat. Reaching into his wallet where he hid a few condoms he pulled a square package to open.

Ash kept a few of those in his wallet so his mom wouldn't find them. He didn't want her to stumble across them while cleaning his room even though she approved of Misty and knew they had sex and they have only slept with each other; she just didn't want to see it. Besides, he made sure he had them at the ready when he would meet up with Misty for either vacation or whatever whenever the moment called for one.

/

Mr. Mime joyfully walked back into the house with a huge basket of fresh picked home grown vegetables from the garden. The Mime Pokemon noticed that Delia wasn't back yet but didn't worry because she probably went to visit the Oak lab and knowing her, they were to be sure to have extra guests for dinner that evening.

He peaked into the living room and noticed Pikachu was still fast asleep on the couch, ironically to one of Ash's league matches.

/

Carefully sliding the condom on he and Misty started to make out heavily once again. He gently laid her down and spread her legs open as his erect and throbbing member entered her wet and tight entrance. While Ash was slowly thrusting in and out Misty dug her nails into his back. The room was full of quiet moans as to not give away what they were doing.

"I love you Ashy".

"I love you to Mist".

Then he started to pick up the pace and both of them were starting to sweat. He felt himself getting ready to release and she whispered erratically that she was almost 'ready'. He quickly shoved his tongue in her mouth as he spied her beautiful face contorting and felt her walls close in on his dick. They orgasmed simultaneously and Ash pulled himself out and carefully took off the very used condom and threw it in the trash making a mental note to empty the bucket later.

He collapsed next to Misty. "Your so beautiful Mist. I love you". She got up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you too. I would also love to lay here but I need to take a shower. I'm a bit dirty". He smiled as she winked and bent down to pick up her clothes. This turned Ash on again and he felt himself getting hard again.

A minute later he heard the shower water run and took his hand off his dick. _Well I'm dirty too and dinner won't be for another hour or so_. 

With that he grabbed another condom and joined his girlfriend in the shower. Needless to say there was hardly a shower.

/

"Delia could you pass the salad please this is delicious!"

Professor Oak accompanied them for dinner seeing as that Tracey had plans already for the night.

"Of course professor! There is plenty of food here". As she passed the bowl over to the aging professor.

"So what did you two end up doing for the rest of the afternoon after I left to the market?".

The couple looked each other as one of Ash's hands discreetly toyed with the button of Misty's jean shorts. "Well we ended up having a uh sparring match".

Misty laughed while chiming in "Yeah and I totally won".

Ash joined in laughing and the Professor and his mother gave them odd looks while adding in. "Oh yeah she won alright".

 **END**

 **Enjoy!**


	15. Odd

**A/N: Hello! I know I haven't updated in a bit but I've been working on my other fic and honestly I had a bit of writers block coming up with this one lol anyway guys, it is a short one but nonetheless I hope you guys like it :)**

 _Pairing: Contestshipping_

 ** _O: Odd_**

"Why don't you ever talk about your personal life?"

Drew Hayden whipped his head to left where May Maple sat so fast that he may as well have gotten whiplash.

Scrunching his face up in half disbelief and half confused manor,"Come again?",Drew said as he blinked a few time. He didn't quite understand what the girl asked.

"Oh it's just because we've been on the road here in Johto for a while now traveling from city to city competing in contests that I always wondered". The fourteen year old paused before she spoke again,"You just never really open up".

The green hair Coordinator of the same age nodded from the couch he sat on in the Pokemon Center as they were waiting for their respective Pokemon to be healed. "I don't know honestly. The only person that knows some about like my parents and stuff is Solidad and that's because we met when I literally just started out. It's nothing personal or anything but that was four years ago". He spoke realizing towards the end how unintentionally rude it sounded.

May smiled despite that since she figured it was a touchy subject anyway. She did harbor feelings for the boy and from what Solidad said and by Harley's unfiltered teasing, he feels the same. May was just about to speak to change the subject when he spoke again, it half startled her because of his guilt laced tone.

"My father he is an odd ball. My mom she left him when I was just a little kid. The divorce was tough and my mom found someone else and it turned out she was cheating on my father with one of his workers. She-",Drew took in a deep breath,"She wasn't much of a mom to be honest. My father was always busy working and she lived off of his money. They were young but she was younger than him. The women liked to party and she left".

May scooted herself to sit closer to Drew on the couch. She put her head down feeling bad that she even asked the question to begin with. "Oh Drew, I'm sorry about that. Really you don't have to continue".

He shook his head. "No it's alright May. You told me all about yourself and I haven't been fair". She blushed when he said that and noticed he had a pink tinge to his cheeks as well. "She got remarried and lives somewhere in Hoenn, I honestly don't know care. My father he owns a big company in LaRouse City, he never had time for me anyway but I stayed with him because I had the run of the house. He practically swam in money so the nannies watched me. One of my nannies was a former Coordinator and that's how I found my passion for it".

May nodded her head and gave Drew a smile,"So you knew at a young age what you wanted then".

"Yeah",Drew replied with a bight smile, he loved Coordinating. He met a lot of great people and is currently traveling the world. Not to mention he is sitting next to the one girl that made his heart pounding like a belly drum attack. He smiled at that but then a frown adorned his face,"But my father he didn't well, he still doesn't approve of me doing this. So that's why he's odd to me. He was never around and after my mother pulled her stunt he dated all of his secretaries and when he wasn't out wining and dining them, he worked. So he could care less about me. But yet when it came close to my tenth birthday I told him what I wanted and he wouldn't have it".

"Aw Drew, but you're here now so that means..."

"Yup, I left. I packed up and left. The nanny I had told me she was proud of me for going after what I wanted and wished me luck. She reminded me almost of Solidad in a way and I think that's why I opened up to her the way that I did".

May asked suddenly,"What about...me?"

"You?"

She nodded a yes.

He was just about to answer when Nurse Joy called for them over the intercom. When the interruption ended he simply smiled,"You are... you, that's why".

This left the girl confused but accept it when she detected the slight stutter and his way of dancing around the subject. _Maybe one day you'll tell me how you feel. But, I will let you spill it first._ With that she followed behind Drew.

 **END**

 **So this one is a bit short, I hope you guys enjoyed it :)**

 **Answers to reviews that I could respond to VIA PM:**

 ** _Cake0108_** **:Thank you lol I'm glad to hear you are enjoying these :)**

 ** _Guest_** **: Thank you lol I thought it was mildly naughty ;)**


	16. Plastered

**A/N: hello! I don't know what I just wrote but here's the letter P. Pokeshipping of course ;). Drunkin Ash and no those are not typos LOL it's awkward? Write someone drunk :/**

 _Pairing: Pokeshipping_

 ** _Plastered_**

"Y-you are jush sho prettyful Mist. I mean it". Ash slurred as spoke to Misty or well at least tried to anyway.

"...Prettyful is not a word Ash",Misty replied as she kept mouthing said word to herself.

She continued,"Besides, you had way too much to drink. I think you need to stop..."

She was cut off by a black and red gloved hand resting on her now rosy cheeks.

Ash threw her a 'Gary Oak' cocky grin.

"I'm still thir- thir. I'm not dom. Er, done yet"

The red head blinked a few times before removing his hand which a plastered Ash took as she was wanting to 'hold' his hand.

With now a toothy grin.

"You so like me!",Ash screamed put followed by a hick up.

The Gym Leader chose to ignore that.

 _He's completely intoxicated anyway he wouldn't even remember even if I said 'yes' anyway. If he wasn't drunk he would realize we are dating._

"Shut up Ash, you're going wake your whole street up and your mom. So let's get you home and straight to bed..."

"Told you so. You so wan, want me!"

Giving up and rolling her eyes at his innuendo she grabbed his arm and dragged the much larger teen to his mothers house.

If I'm lucky Delia is still asleep

Ash was quiet for the rest of the way into the house and let Misty drag him to his room and where they would both be sleeping.

Misty faced him,"Come on get out of those clothes and put your pajamas on. Try to get some sleep".

Ash's eyes popped open and his jaw hit the floor.

"What are y-you doin' Mishty?",Ash slurred still not coherently speaking.

With a sigh she replied,"Changing into my pajamas".

The red head threw on one of Ash's large shirts on herself after she took off her bra and panties which Ash was still rooted to his spot as he was staring.

Misty then crawled into bed. "Come on, get some sleep. You're going to need it".

Ash followed like an obedient Growlithe pup. "That all I'm- gettin' ?"

"Yes, now good night Ash".

She rolled over and closed her eyes once she heard Ash snoring a couple of minutes later. He clearly passed out after all that drinking he did.

/

I feel like shit and why is the room still spinning. Arceus my head, I feel like I split it open.

He stopped whining to himself when he felt a slender arm on his chest. He was about to panic but calmed down as fast as it started when he saw a mass amount of red hair.

Thank Mew. It's Misty. I swear I would never be able to live with myself if I cheated or something because I was drunk and stupid.

He was interrupted by the person next to him. "How's your head Ash?".

"Terrible. Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"How bad was I last night?"

"You knew my name but forgot I was your girlfriend and you were pretty adamant that I liked you and wanted fuck you when I dragged you home and took my clothes off to put your shirt on to sleep"

"Ugh, I'm sorry Misty"

"It's fine, the last time you did this was your first time drinking and that was a month ago. This is your second time and you acted the same but I was there just like last time"

"I'm never drinking again. I feel just as horrible as last time and I don't want to be that drunk that I don't put two and two together that your my girlfriend Mist"

Misty laughed,"It's fine. Man you were plastered though. It's a good thing your mom wasn't awake-"

"ASH KETCHUM!"

"-never mind..."

 **END**

 **It's a short one but nonetheless hope you enjoy lol**


End file.
